Unadapted
by hoyteca
Summary: I'm not so good at coming up with titles. Falco is an archeologist on an unnamed planet searching for the next big archeological discovery. Rated T just in case.
1. prologue

May 14, 2455

After two long years of exhaustive research, I may have found the location of the biggest archeological find in centuries. The ancient texts point to a remote region in a nearby-unnamed desert. Because of the war, flying there would prove to be too risky as there would be no point in looking for something if you get yourself killed along the way.

The cowardice among my colleagues proves to be frustrating as most are unwilling to travel with me, citing the possible dangers of booby traps and disease. Not to mention hostile thieves hoping to make an easy buck plundering the cite of any valuable gold artifacts. I shall take the only three colleagues that aren't stricken with a sudden case of pants-soiling terror.

Bill Grey. A former trained soldier, Bill Grey is one of the best gunmen and explosives experts I know of. Only he I can trust to be able to remove any and all obstacles without damaging any priceless artifacts or wall paintings.

Krystal (last name unknown). A mysterious blue vixen, Krystal has displayed psychic abilities. This could prove useful for searching the immediate area for hostile thieves.

Katt. She loves me, but is too stubborn to admit it. Luckily for her, the feeling is mutual. It'll be nice to have an extra set of hands on the journey.

With the team assembled, we'll head out in the early morning. It'll be easier to spot hostiles in the broad daylight, not that the hot pre-summer sun wouldn't help our air-conditioned asses avoid confrontations with those desert pirate-wannabes.

-Falco Lombardi

----------------------------------

And with that entry into his journal finished, Falco went to bed for the night.


	2. chapter 1

"Here's the plan."

Falco stood in front of his team, a map of the region hung behind him on the side of the lead vehicle.

"Millennia ago, there was a powerful kingdom that controlled much of this continent. Not too much is known about the kingdom, as translation still remains a problem after centuries of intense study and research. The site in question resides near the bottom-left corner of region E-7 of the map behind me. We'll head out in a few minutes and reach the site by noon. Unfortunately, an enemy space armada is expected to engage the military above a valuable bridge above one of the largest canyons in the world. As of three in the afternoon, it will be rendered unusable, whether by stray shots or fallen space craft. We will be forced to take a route B.

Route B will take us to a city whose name eludes me at the moment. Museum officials will meet us there to ensure that the treasures remain in one place as opposed to shops scattered across the world. We will be paid handsomely, become famous in the archeological community, and have a little adventure. It's win-win. Now let's move out if we wish to beat the looters there."

And with his speech finished, they folded the map and drove off under the rays of the slowly rising sun. The seven hour journey was uneventful. They reached their destination at 11:47 and set up camp. Katt stayed behind to man the turret against hostile looters while the other three started their journey inside the structure.


	3. Chapter 2

"What does it say?", Bill asked Falco, pointing at some text he found written on the ancient walls.

Falco examined the writings. Judging from the letters, he'd say they were from no later than five-thousand years ago, when the ancient alphabet was replaced by another one. Falco looked at all the text before verbally translating the message into English.

"It appears to be a bit of their history. It says that thousands of years prior to this writing, an even more ancient race arrived here from the heavens. The older race set up camp, using the ship itself as building material. I guess it must have been damaged beyond repair.

Anyway, the older race eventually learned the customs and language of the Ancients and assimilated. They improved the Ancients technology and military tactics the best they could, considering using the more advanced technology wouldn't have been possible for very long.

Using their newly improved pointy-stick technology and tactics, such as 'stab the other guy in his unarmored face' and 'don't get stabbed in the unarmored face yourself', the Ancients conquered the Saurians.

They began holding pointy-stick conventions in honor of the older race's contributions to the Ancient's empire."

The three continued down the dark halls and chambers, aided only their flashlights. Krystal quickly wrote down Falco's history lesson for later use in a report on the site she planned on publishing once they made it to the town.

Further down the halls, they came across a room that seemed different from the others. While the rest appeared to be used for prayers or storage, this room appeared to be somebody's living quarters. Everything was covered in thousands of years worth of dust. After carefully brushing away the dust, they discovered a bed, a pile of clothes, and fossilized food sitting on a plate on what appeared to be a desk.

Examining the clothes, they deduced that the hooded robes belonged to an ancient priestess or monk. Unable to be satisfied by leaving them on the ground, vulnerable to looters or rival archeologists out to steal his glory, Falco grabbed a few robes and handed them to Krystal, who in turn handed her notebook and pencil to Bill.

Further down the hall, they came across another room that caught their interest. Past the entryway were broken bricks and skeletons. They theorized that the skeletons belonged to a few naked people, likely sacrifices, who were sealed in the room and either died from suffocation, dehydration, or starvation.

Deeper into the room, they found a large crystal held up by the golden arms a statue of what is most likely one of their gods. Inside was a impossibly perfectly preserved young male fox. Wearing only a loin cloth and an assortment of jewelry possibly designed to please the gods, the fox was most likely a sacrifice to the god the statue depicted.

Not risking the chances of it getting stolen by looters, Falco and Bill began dragging the statue and crystal all the way back outside. There, the packed up the camp and new cargo and drove off to the town.


	4. Chapter 3

"Simply Marvelous."

The museum official paced back and forth in his office. Nearby stood Falco, Bill, Katt, and Krystal. After a brief moment of comtemplative silence, the official continued.

"Not only have you located one of the most important of the Ancients' surviving buildings, you've also discovered yet another ancient race three days ago, assuming your translations are correct. This explains the sudden vast improvements in the Ancients' pointy-stick technology, as well as the sudden meteoric rise in their government and military efficiency."

"I guess it does", added Falco "I'd like to be able to return to the site, assuming I could gain your approval. I'd like to enter the history books as a great archeologist, not as a lowly criminal."

Searching through his papers for the appropriate forms, the official responded to Falco's request approvingly.

"Of course. As you know, I've already sent a decent-sized team there. Their main purpose is to protect the site from the roving gangs of armed psuedo-pirates, them having never earned the awesome title of pirate despite their piracy.

That's not to say the team hasn't been doing a bit of studying there. Most of the artifacts found there are surprisingly one-of-a-kind. The site may have been either very important or very remote. Possibly both."

"Speaking of artifacts", Bill interupted "What can you tell us about what we brought back?"

"Ah yes. The robes are unique based on what we already know about the Ancients, which is hardly surprising based on how much we really know about them. They appeared to have belonged to a priestess of some sort.

Now the statue-crystal thing. That was a bit of a surprise. Based on the tests we were able to do, without harming the artifact of course, the whole thing hasn't been disturbed in thousands of years. This doesn't explain how a person that old could have been so perfectly preserved, unless....unless the "older race" the Ancients talked about.....unless some of their technology somehow survived the ravages of time and disuse.

The person, the sacrifice we believe, appears to be so perfectly perserved that we might be able to bring him back to life with a few well-placed bursts of electricity. Why, if he's as perfectly preserved as we believe, his knowledge of his life and society could have survived intact. A few days teaching him the ancient, yet easily learned, language of old Cornerian, and we could know more about the Ancients than we know about any of the other civilizations.

If you could put your desire to return to the site on hold, I'd like you four to accompany my small team and I as we examine the sacrifice. We may have found a way to open the sacrificial crystal without damaging it or the sacrifice."

Falco thought it over for a moment before responding.

"We're in. Sure beats my plan."


	5. Chapter 4

"Everyone come quick! He's waking up."

"What? So soon?"

"He's alive?"

"That's what the heart monitor said."

The fox reluctantly opened his eyes, wishing for just a few more minutes of sleep. Realizing that they spoke no language he understood, he opened his eyes to find five people staring eagerly at him. Not knowing who or what they were, gods, spirits, looters, etc., he reluctantly broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Anpu? Where am I? Who are you people?"

He waited for an answer, only to realize that they might not understand him.

"What's going on?" he continued, desperate for an answer "Why won't you answer? What's going on?"

The fox began to panic. He was in an unfamiliar place surrounded by unfamiliar people who spoke an unfamiliar language. Everything seemed so foreign, so unpredictable, so dangerous. All he was able to determine was that he was not dead and that communication was currently impossible.

"What do we do now?" asked Krystal "Should we leave, maybe? Our presence here seems to be freaking him out."

The museum official thought for a moment before coming up with a solution.

"We leave; taking with us anything that could prove dangerous. The last thing we need is a desperate fox killing himself or us. We also don't want to overload him with too much modern technology.

We'll also leave some of the less dangerous artifacts here with him. We could learn a lot by observing how he interacts with things he might be more familiar with. Plus, he'd probably adapt better if not everything around him was strange, bright, and noisy."

Agreeing, the five quickly removed the sensors and monitors, leaving just the bed, the nearby table, and most of the artifacts, as well as faithful recreations of the clothing and scrolls, which would have been too fragile for use.

As soon as they left, the fox sat up in the bed. Nothing felt right. He still didn't understand where he was, what was happening, or why. Why was he there? Why he wasn't dead, serving his gods and living among his ancestors.

He got up and walked over to the window. Outside, he could see the gray city. The tall buildings. The gray carpet of houses and roads. The planes flying in and out of the city. The sight filled him with a mix of fear and curiosity.

After about an hour, he walked over to the table. He examined each artifact carefully. The pots, tools, and toys appeared to be very old, made no later than a couple hundred, no, thousand years ago.

Yet the clothes and scrolls appeared to be pretty new, as if they were finished the previous night. He examined them carefully. The clothing consisted of robes, loincloths, dresses, and kilts while the scrolls contained prayers and stories of history and fantasy.

Putting on the priestess robe, as he was often forced to do, he pulled the hood over his head and kneeled down in prayer. He prayed to his gods and ancestors for hours, asking for help.


	6. Chapter 5

Dreams. Memories of long ago and visions of things yet to come. They can be clear while also cloudy, meanings hidden in broad daylight. Invisible, yet seen. Silent, yet heard. Filled with the sorrows of joy and the joys of sorrow, the cowardice of bravery and the shadows cast by light. For the fox, they were everything, yet they were nothing.

Sleep came easily for the fox. Exhausted from hours of stress and prayer, he drifted to sleep as the first signs of night shown through the window. As the world of consciousness darkened around him, his dream quickly took shape, taking him to a barren desert valley.

Around him lay scorched land, untouched by water as long as anyone can remember. Mostly flat, hard soil, a few ruins and dry riverbeds disrupt an otherwise uniform surface.

"Where am I?"

The question wasn't needed, as the fox knew exactly where he was. This was his dream. This was his world. Everything was normal, no matter how fantastic or impossible. He knew everything. He created everything. He was everything.

"Why am I here?"

Again, he always knew the answer. He knew he knew it. He knew why he asked. Even if he wishes he didn't, he knows he's glad he did.

"What is this place?"

The questions kept coming, for there were answers that needed to be satisfied. And as the questions flooded his mind, he kept walking. Clad in his heavy robe, yet unscathed by the heat that baked the ground beneath his bare feet. He kept walking, knowing, but not caring, where he went. He didn't mind the wind that blew around him angrily or the robe he wore that dragged on the ground as he walked, threatening to trip him. He just kept walking until he reached his destination, a small intact temple that stood out in the rubble-filled valley.

Inside, he was greeted by a golden statue of Anpu. All, but none; a servant to the lowliest slave and criminal, yet master to even the most powerful kings and priests, Anpu wasn't just a god in the fox's religion, Anpu was his god. Powerful, yet gentle; impressive, yet humble; a being of not only intense hatred, but also intense love, he was to be the fox's master. The sacrifice unknowingly prevented by outsiders, the fox wondered about his fate. Had Anpu other plans for him? Had Anpu deemed him unworthy of even the most humiliating job in the deepest, darkest bowels of his palace? Was he really deemed that worthless? Even in this dream world of his, even if he knew everything, created everything, was everything, he did not know the answers. He didn't know anything anymore. He was nothing. Everything a lie, fantastic stories of deceit with malicious intent, yet there was still truth in them. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered, but the quest he was on. A journey with no start and no destination, no goal or reason, the fox had to finish what could never be completed. He had to find out the only thing that mattered, had mattered, and will ever matter, even if he had no idea what it was.

The jackal god staring down on him, the fox could feel his presence. The heat engulfed him. The light blinded him. Bowing down on his knees involuntarily, the fox could feel the robe tightening around him. The sleeves swallowed his hands before melting into the robe itself, restraining his arms like a straightjacket. The robe tightened around his legs, holding them together tightly as it sealed feet inside the heavy fabric prison. Finally, the hood slowly closed, completely sealing him inside his unbearably hot cocoon. The cocoon tightened around him until the pressure threatened to crush him into nothing. The fabric hardened before crumbling around him. When he stood up again, he was clad in the loincloth and jewelry he was to be sacrificed in. Getting up, he took one last look at the statue before heading out to complete his journey.


	7. Chapter 6

May 17, 2455

Three days ago, my team and I discovered a long lost temple. Built by the Ancients at least five thousand years ago, the building has survived the ages, intact and undisturbed. Inside, we found many artifacts and hieroglyphics. The hieroglyphics speak of an alien race that interacted with the Ancients long ago. The aliens revolutionized the Ancients' military and government before being forced to assimilate once contact with their (the aliens) people was lost.

Deeper in the temple, we found a fox perfectly preserved inside a crystal. Amazingly, we were able to revive the fox, who did not take the change in scenery well. We believe that the crystal was likely the work of the alien's technology, as all signs point to the aliens having advanced technology.

Today, we headed back to the temple, as the teams already sent there lack any experience deciphering the complex language of the Ancients. We hope to learn more about the Ancients and possibly come closer to being able to understand the fox, who we have nicknamed "Foxy". We also hope to recreate the Ancient's way of life. For science. And to stave off boredom.

The team seems happy. Bill finally gets to man a machine gun to fend off violent looters. The girls seem to like the fox and wish to learn more about him. I can only hope that Katt doesn't fall in love with the guy. Last thing we need is another incident like last time. I still have the scars, both physically and mentally. Mostly physically.

-Falco

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deep in the temple, the team was already exploring the twisting halls and chambers. For a temple, the layout was surprisingly complex, almost like it was intentionally designed to be a maze, to confuse looters and invaders or as a test of some sort. Their flashlights cut through the darkness, as the other team hasn't been able to set up the lighting system this far into the structure.

Occasionally, they would come across mummified remains, either of sword-wielding looters that got lost and starved to death or slain priests and priestesses, their robes torn in the chest and belly areas. Katt made sure to mark down their locations on a map she was making on the fly. They continued until they came across a large opening, the door fallen down long ago as the bolts rusted. Smiles on their faces as images flashed through their minds as to what could be inside, they ventured in.


	8. Chapter 7

As they entered the chamber, the team was amazed by what they found. Inside the chamber was what appeared to be a large space craft. The rusted and corroded exterior hinted that the craft might be older than the temple itself.

"Is that....", began Katt, unable to finish her question.

"Team" responded Falco "Looks like we might learn more about the aliens after all."

Spotting a door that had all but corroded away, the team entered the ship.

Unlike the corroded metal exterior, the inside was more organic, like a hybrid plant/animal. Blood vessels could be seen running along the ship's halls' membranes. Light was emitted from various points along the ceiling, walls, and floor, illuminating the passageways. Indecipherable markings were found in various points along the walls, no doubt to make travel, maintenance, and other operations inside the ship easier.

"I guess that's it for today" Falco said, trying to decide the next course of action "Let's finish today's report and check up on Foxy. This ship appears to be in great shape, so there's no telling if its security systems are still operational or not."

Foxy. The sacrifice that outlived everyone and everything he knew. Falco wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to care about him. Lost and alone, Falco knew all too well how he felt. And he knew the girls were beginning to like the fox too. Having known her for a pretty long time, Falco knew that she found "Foxy" cute. And Krystal was beginning to develop feelings for him too. She didn't know what it was that she found so charming. Maybe it was his frail, yet handsome, body. Maybe it was because she found him pretty exotic. Or maybe it was because he was like a lost kit, alone in a world he didn't understand, full of people he couldn't understand, and teeming with foreign technologies and concepts that would scare him with their complexities. Whatever it was, she didn't like the idea of never being able to see him again. None of them did. To their colleagues, he was nothing more than just another artifact to probe and study. To the team, he was much more. He was a person with hopes and dreams, desires and fears, joy and pain. He was a square peg in a round hole, lost and confused, a victim of circumstances nobody could truly comprehend, easily exploited by either an ignorance-inducing closed-mindedness or child-like naivety. Most importantly, he was Falco's greatest discovery and Falco didn't like the idea of being a nobody, nothing more than a footnote, unknown and unappreciated by anyone and everyone outside his circle of friends. With a fierce sense of duty and determination, Falco knew what to do.

"Forget the report" he commanded "Archeology has become an increasingly competitive field over the years and I'll be damned if I let our discovery get exploited while we get nothing. Forget the temple. Let the other teams worry about the ship. I don't care how many laws we have to break. We've got a fox to save."

The team nodded and followed Falco as he began to leave the temple.

------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, the fox was woken from his sleep by an explosion. Within minutes, four armed thieves burst in the room and began stealing whatever they could grab. As soon as the thieves left, the fox left the room, eager to get out of the building and possibly find a place that didn't seem so strange, so foreign, so unknown to him.

Upon making it outside, the fox started roaming, unsure as to where to go. Feeling nighttime's nip, the fox pulled the hood tighter against his head until it almost blocked his vision before wrapping his arms around his torso.

An hour later, he made it to town. Since it was almost three in the morning, the streets were eerily vacant. Illuminated only by the streetlamps, the town seemed haunted, as if the deepest, darkest fears to ever haunt the living or the dead hid in the darkness, waiting to strike whenever their victims lowered their guards.

Unable to take it anymore, the fox fled the town into the welcoming desert. Hungry, he feared he might die soon. But as soon as he was about to drop to the ground and wait for the hot desert sun to take his life, headlights approached him. Looking up, he saw the team rush out of the vehicle to greet him.

Scared, he tried to run, but was stopped when Krystal grabbed him, hugging him tightly.

"When we heard about the attack, we were so scared something might have happened to you", she said, her tears absorbing into his robe.

"What do you want? Why won't you guys leave me alone?" the fox spoke, still unable to understand their language.

"And a squah to you too, Foxy", Falco told him.

Before the fox could get away, Falco grabbed him and shoved him in the backseat. Krystal and Katt got in after him, sitting by the doors so that he couldn't escape. After buckling him in, they drove to Krystal's house, her house being the only one nobody outside the team knew about.

An hour later, the vehicle stopped outside her house. The girls took him inside as Falco drove the vehicle back to the museum, changing his appearance and taking the bus home afterward so as to make sure nobody knew about the fox's new address.

In the house, Katt fell asleep in Krystal's spare bed while Krystal was getting the fox ready for bed. After removing his robe and loin cloth, Krystal was shocked to discover that he had no underwear on. The Ancients were clearly more advanced than she realized. Putting his loin cloth back on, Krystal locked the door and forced him in bed before hanging the robe in her closet and crawling in bed with him.

She giggled as he blushed, his face almost becoming a solid red. Telepathy telling her that he was too scared to pose any threat to her, she wrapped her arm around him before turning off the light and falling asleep.

Falco crawled in bed with Katt while Bill stayed downstairs, looking out the front door's peephole for any signs of the thieves, officials, or authorities. He knew that after the night's events, they'd be wanted, facing the possibility of years in prison if caught and convicted.

And the fox. Bill shuddered at the thought of what would happen to the poor guy. The thieves would probably hold him for ransom or sell him back the the officials. And the officials. To them, he was just an artifact. His life would be nothing but test after test, They'd teach him Cornerian so that they could grill him about what life was like back then. When he wasn't being poked and prodded, they'd lock him in a holding cell, alone in a world that viewed him as nothing more than a curiosity.

Bill knew what that was like and could not let that happen. He would help the fox, hide him from those who don't have his best interest in heart, and show him today's womens' clothing, knowing that the fox was probably accustomed to dressing up like a priestess.


	9. Chapter 8

The fox awoke around ten am, startled to discover Krystal's smiling face staring at his.

"Morning Foxy" she said, hugging him "Falco says you're going to make us rich and famous, though I don't know how. We're wanted fugitives now and you're no better off."

"What?" the fox asked, still not understanding her language.

"Yeah" Krystal continued "I supposed we could describe it as 'squah'. That's what I like about you. You seem to know exactly what to say. You know, you're kinda cute when you look confused."

The fox didn't need to understand what she said to know what she was getting at. Her eyes and the scent of her hormones revealed to him her intentions.

"You can't hide your needs from me" she told him, giggling afterwords as she inched closer to him. "Everyone else has someone, but not you or me. Falco has Katt. Bill has his hands, which he named Cindy and Fara. But you and I are alone."

Though the fox's body told him to give in, his mind told him not to. Still not entirely sure what to do, he tried to squirm out of her ever-tightening hug.

"For now, we shall remain separate" she continued "I can see the discomfort in your eyes. You're still exactly sure what's going on, unaware of what has and will transpire. Here, you're just unadapted."

Krystal sighed as she released the fox. As he got up and looked out the window, longing to either return to his own time or die and hopefully have better luck adapting to the afterlife, Krystal grabbed some clothes from her dresser.

"I might have to be lonely for a bit longer, but I'm still going to have some fun with you" she told him as she grabbed him and forced him onto the ground. Grabbing a pair of her panties in one hand, she pulled his loin cloth off before forcing the panties on him. After a bit of a struggle, she managed to force her pants and shirt on him.

Unlocking and opening the door, Krystal was surprised to see Katt standing in front of the doorway.

"Hey Krys" asked Katt "We're having a vote. What should we get for lunch later? Burgers or tacos?"

"Isn't it early to worry about lunch?"

"Isn't it a bit early to be sleeping with him?"

"What?"

"Don't try to hide it. I can smell it."

"But we didn't. I mean, I wanted to. Look at him! But I decided to wait until he was more comfortable with the idea. Though, the idea of him squirming and squealing does have some appeal to it."

"So, burgers or tacos."

"Burgers. Katt, can you please take him downstairs? Introduce him to television or internet or boardgames or something. I need some time to myself."

"Sure."

Katt grabbed the fox and led him downstairs. Krystal quickly shut the door and locked it. Not only could she not believe that she almost went all the way with "Foxy", she also couldn't believe that she didn't go through with it.

She began thinking. What was it about him that she found so hot? Was it his frail body? His mysteriousness? His helplessness? He reminded her of happier carefree days, though she feared he might bring back the unhappier memories, memories of betrayal, fear, and mourning.

Krystal turned around and looked at his clothes. The loin cloth looked like it would be more convenient than modern clothing and the robe did look more comfortable. Krystal sighed. How could clothing become more inconvenient, more backwards while everything else moved forward?

Krystal examined the robe. Though it looked heavy, it also looked comfortable. Taking it out of the closet, she pulled the hanger out and tried it on.

To her surprise, it was one of the most comfortable things she ever wore, much more comfortable than the pants and shirt she normally wore. Pulling the hood off her head, Krystal picked up the loin cloth and promptly left the room.

Downstairs, Katt and Falco were busy trying to teach the fox how to play board games. Monopoly was a failure since the fox couldn't read the language, though Candyland was more of a success thanks to its use of colors and pictures instead of numbers and words.

"How do I look?" Krystal asked, spinning around once to show off the robe.

"Not bad. Why are you wearing his robe?" asked Katt.

"It's more comfortable. I'm just surprised he and I wear the same size."

"I can see that." Katt responded, looking at the fox's clothes "Are you two ever gonna..."

Krystal blushed harder than she ever blushed before.

Katt continued, giggling at Krystal's blushing face "Earlier today, you did display some interest. I bet that if it was just you and him in this house, you wouldn't have been so reluctant."

Krystal pulled the hood tightly over her head, trying to hide her face.

"You mean..." began Falco.

"Yep." Katt began "Two semi-nude foxes in the same bed, the scent of hormones in the air. I'm just surprised she kept her panties on."

"Shame her self control had to go and ruin it." Falco responded.

Katt, Falco, and the fox spent the next hour trying to finish the game, frustrated that their game pieces kept getting sent back towards the starting place. Once Katt managed to make it to the end, she and Falco breathed sighs of relief.

"That was a pain in the ass" commented Falco "What now?"

"I can go out and get lunch" suggested Krystal.

"No way" insisted Katt "I'm getting lunch. You just stay here with Foxy, since you and him clearly bonded. I'm just going to dye my fur and borrow some of your clothes so no one recognizes me. You and him can stay in your room while I'm gone."

"What?" Krystal was shocked. Was Katt actually suggesting that she and the fox 'bond'? She knew she had feelings for him, but still. For Katt to actually suggest that Krystal make her feelings known in the only way the fox could possibly understand.

Katt continued "I'm just saying. His culture was a lot freer when it came to things like this. I know he was supposed to be a virgin sacrifice and you were taught that love is evil or something like that. I'm just saying, maybe it's time you found someone and he's the only 'someone' available is Foxy."

"What about Bill?" asked Krystal "He doesn't have 'someone'.

"Fara and Cindy disagree" countered Bill.

"Most people call 'Fara' and 'Cindy' 'left hand' and 'right hand'" countered Katt.

Before anyone could respond, Katt and Falco grabbed Krystal and Foxy and led them into the room Katt and Falco slept in. Forcing them on the bed, Katt left the room while Falco tied Foxy and Krystal together with a rope, leaving only Krystal's arms free. Falco then left the room, leaving Foxy and Krystal alone in the room together.

Knowing that they wouldn't be disturbed, Krystal looked deep into Foxy's eyes. The love and lust she felt left a distinct odor in the room as Krystal's feelings for him grew stronger.

Foxy wouldn't admit it, even though nobody would understand him if he did, but he was developing feelings for her. His feelings for her growing strong, Foxy looked deep into Krystal's eyes. Here he was, a virgin sacrifice, alone with an exotic vixen. Hormones pumping through his veins, Foxy could feel Krystal's hands exploring his body, exploring every gap, every crevice, every nook and cranny they could find.

Her tongue forcing its way into his mouth, she kissed him as passionately as she could. The ropes preventing any pants-removal, Krystal's hands instead invaded his front pockets.

The two foxes grew closer as their instincts began to take over. For the next hour, they grew closer and closer, frustrated by the ropes that kept them together, yet so far apart. Finally, Katt entered the room and untied them. Much to her surprise, the scent of hormones was stronger than ever. Freed from the confines of the ropes, the two foxes hugged each other tightly. Katt stopped Krystal right before she could remove Foxy's pants.

"That's enough" Katt told her "That's enough."


	10. Chapter 9

"No Way!"

"They're two foxes of the opposite sex alone in the same room. What's the big surprise?"

"I wasn't expecting him to get used to her that fast. Plus, wasn't she raised to believe all that 'love is evil, your body is evil, happiness is evil' crap?"

"Well, sometimes dams break when the pressure's too great."

Krystal blushed as she overheard Katt and Falco discuss her "friendship" with the fox. Though he still didn't understand what their words, he also knew what they were talking about. Seeing the look of embarrassment and shame on Krystal's face, he wrapped his arm around her, comforting her.

"Aww, look at them Falco."

Katt and Falco watched as the fox tried to comfort Krystal, though the fox chose to ignore their presence. Though he couldn't comprehend their strange technology or customs, he understood his quite clearly. To him, their display of passion meant that they weren't just "friends". In his culture, there was no such thing as a "one night stand". With the exception of rape, once you mated, you mated for life.

As far as he knew, this was his mate, this was who he was going to spend the rest of his life with. It was his duty to help her, though he didn't understand why she was plagued with such feelings of shame and guilt. They had just advertised their love to the world, or at least to the cat. Sure, it wasn't something you openly discussed, but why try to hide it? Did she have another mate? No, probably not. Did she not imform her family? Did she even have a family? Ignoring the questions, he focused on comforting her.

"Don't worry" he told her, though he knew she couldn't understand him "you don't have to worry. There's nothing to be ashamed about. Was it because of the interruption? We can just ask for some time alone. Just calm down."

Krystal soon forgot about the incident as she wrapped her arms around him. For about an hour they sat there, hugging, smiling, crying tears of love and joy as the world around them seemed to fade into nothing.

"I love you, Foxy."

"I love you, blue vixen. You make a lovely priestess."


	11. Chapter 10

Where's he going to sleep now?"

"Why not with her?"

"Falco, have you forgotten about earlier today?"

"So she takes a pill in the morning. It's bringing them closer together.

"That's what I'm worried about. They're two different people from two different times. They have two different cultures, two different languages, two different beliefs, two different customs, two different everything. One of them's bound to break a rule or two."

"This could be our chance to learn more about his culture, her chance for love, and his chance for something, something unrelated to virgin sacrifices and possibly whatever it was that he did before the whole sacrifice thing. It's win-win. And besides, you didn't seem this upset with it earlier."

Krystal hated hearing them talk, especially when they discussed that particular topic. It seemed that that was all they talked about, all the discussed within earshot of others. It made her wonder who the bigger pervert was.

Then her attention shifted back to the fox. It was eleven pm and he was exhausted. Krystal guessed that he was used to earlier bed times.

"Shh Falco, there they go."

Krystal led the tired fox to her room. She didn't care that the others were watching. All she cared about was the fox.

She had to admit that he was kind of cute, being led to bed like a tired kit. After quickly brushing their teeth in the bathroom, she undressed him in her room and lifted him onto the bed. She quickly took off her robe and got into the bed with him. Turning off the lights, she moved closer to the fox, higging him like a stuffed animal.

She loved the feel of his soft, warm body. She relished each hair, each exposed rib, each breath he took, and each heartbeat. Not yet tired, she continued to hug him, listening to him sleep. She now knew what had gotten into her. It wasn't just the desire to help him or for his body. It was love and she would enjoy every moment of it now that they were all likely wanted by the authorities by now. She will enjoy her new free time.


	12. Chapter 11

The following morning, Krystal awoke to find her mate still asleep. She watched him like she had the previous night, loving how cute he looked. Moving closer, she wrapped her arms around him tightly as she thought about the future.

What would the future hold for them? Perhaps their love will grow until they're rasing a family together. They might spend many holidays together, putting aside all their worries for a few nonconsecutive days of happiness.

Or perhaps the ending won't be so happy. The authorities would surely be looking for him, a scared and possibly unpredictable fox wondering the streets, frightened and possibly hostile. She would likely be seperated from him forever, sent to prison while he gets sent back.

Perhaps the whole thing will blow over. After a few years, he would most likely be presumed dead. After all, how could he survive in an unforgiving world he knows nothing about, gunned down for wandering down the wrong street or roadkill.

Who knows what the future would hold for them? She didn't know and didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was him, her exotic mate that depended on her like a kit. She would have to be the breadwinner while he handled the housework. There's no way anyone would hire him.

After awhile, he woke up. For the next hour, they just lovingly stared at one-another. And for that one hour, nothing else mattered.


	13. Chapter 12

"Stupid job. Stupid customers. Stupid boss."

Money was getting tight, so several members of the group decided to find work. Falco, going under the fake name Steve, wound up selling stuff to customers at McPlantalds King. He wasn't sure what the stuff was, possibly food if you were a desperate bacterium or a starving fungus, and he didn't really want to know. Finding out would surely be enough to put him in a straight jacket. The first customer in an hour walked in.

"Excuse me sir, but what kind of food do you serve here?"

Food? It's been called industrial waste, nuclear waste, a bioweapon, and now food?

"The menu is above my head. We serve everything that's listed on the menu and only what's listed on the menu. When you are ready to place an order, approach the cash register and tell me which item or items you wish to purchase. If you are not yet ready to order, then step to the side so as to not block any customers who have decided what to purchase. We hope you enjoy your experience at McPlantalds King."

Falco hated having to tell that to every idiot that approached him and asked the same stupid questions. What do you serve here? What can I get? What can we order here? It seemed that as time passed, the customers got dumber and dumber. Falco hated his job.

Time seemed to slow down as the customer took forever deciding what to order. Falco wept silently at the thought of what his life had become. A few weeks before, he was an archeologist. Sure, it was mostly monotonous digging and brushing, but there was the sense of adventure. Falco had been all over the world, searching for wall paintings, ruins, and artifacts. He enjoyed the pride he got leading his team through mountains, jungles, and deserts, searching for the next big treasure trove of history.

But his new life wasn't too bad. The fox could be funny sometimes, trying desperately to adapt to the modern world, or at least the modern house. There was also the thrill of being wanted, yet undiscovered. Sleeping at night wondering if the cops are going to bust down the door to arrest them all. He wasn't sure which life he preferred.

Falco's shift ended a few minutes later, sparing him from having to deal with the evening rush. Falco hurried home, not knowing if his cover was blown or not during his 8-hour ordeal at McPlantalds King.

He made it home about 5:15. He never felt so happy to be home.


	14. Chapter 13

"I don't care who you have to kill, you're not getting paid until you bring him back to me alive."

The museum official hung up on yet another bounty hunter.

"This is getting ridiculous." He thought, "How hard could it be to find the fox? He doesn't know the language, the customs, or the laws. I imagine he'd stick out pretty well."

Then it occurred to him.

"Falco. That thieving, backstabbing falcon. He and his band of idiots probably kidnapped him. But why? Ransom? There'd be a note by now. Publicity? Was he that stupid? Love? Wouldn't surprise him. Falco's been unusually interested in the fox."

The official suddenly noticed an email from one of the bounty hunters he hired.

"Scheissmaster? What could she want now?"

The official opened up the e-mail's attachment, discovering five videos and countless photos.

"I knew it. I knew Falco had him. Probably got tired of that stupid cat and wanted someone a bit more foreign."

The official watched all five of the videos. The first one was pretty bland, showing Falco trying to show the fox a very dirty adult magazine. The second one showed the fox with Krystal and proved to be more interesting.

"What do we have here?"

The video consisted almost entirely of the fox trying to comfort an upset Krystal as Falco and Katt argued. The audio wasn't very good, but the official could understand what he was saying.

"Looks like he found himself a girlfriend. It would be a shame to separate them. There's no telling what we could learn. I'm going to have to alter the deal a bit. An extra twenty-thousand Credits should shut up any whiners."

The official watched the three remaining videos, though none of them impressed him as much as the one with the fox and Krystal. An email and a few calls later and the deal was altered. He would now pay 100,000 Credits to whoever brought him the fox and Krystal alive. The other three could die for all he cared.

"Maybe I can convince that Krystal girl to pretend to be an Ancient." He thought as he planned what he would do with them "She and I could learn his language. I myself speak several ancient tongues. How hard could it be? Of course she wouldn't do it for me. No. She'd do it for the fox. If the videos and photos were correct, she'd do anything to get closer to him. And if anyone asks, she was frozen in time with the fox. It's not unheard of to find couples sacrificed together.

But they won't be safe here. No. I'll need to take them to an island I own. They'll be able to safely make me a fortune there. All I have to do now is play the waiting game."

--Krystal's house—

Katt watched from afar as the fox and Krystal cuddled. She missed the days when she and Falco cuddled like that. But that was before they found the fox. She couldn't blame the fox. Her relationship with Falco was slowly crumbling under the weight of his profession.

She liked the fox. Everyone did. If they weren't hiding from the law, they'd show the fox everything the city had to offer. They'd take him to movie theatres and restaurants.

Katt's thoughts were interrupted when she thought she saw something in the window. She took a closer look, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Despite finding nothing unusual, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was out there, watching and studying them for a purpose she could only speculate.

Half an hour later, Krystal and the fox walked to their bedroom. Katt remembered when she and Falco were that close. She sighed, reminding herself that the past is the past and she should focus on the present and the future. Maybe there was hope for her and Falco. Falco would be trapped in the house with her, his profession no longer a threat to their love. Wishful thinking, maybe, but it was worth a shot. She'd just have to be careful not to make him get sick of her.

--Krystal's room—

Krystal was about to crawl into the bed with the fox when she noticed that her window was still open.

"Someone could have broken into here." She thought to herself "though my stuff sucks, so they'd probably return it."

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was shot with a tranquilizer dart. The fox got out of bed to help Krystal when a second dart knocked him out. Several bounty hunters emerged from her closet and from under her bed and carried the pair out the window. A final bounty hunter turned off the lamp and left, closing the window along the way.

--The museum official's plane—

Krystal slowly awoke to find herself tied up and strapped to a seat. To her left was the fox, who was still sleeping.

"Finally awake. You're going to like it on my island."

"What do you think you are doing?"

Krystal was furious. She knew the official was a little sleazy, but he had to be to get anywhere in his profession. She knew she and her friends had betrayed the official by "borrowing" the fox, but that was for the fox's own good. Nothing warranted kidnapping. She watched as the official sat down next to her and explained.

"After the explosion at the museum, I knew that the fox would never be truly safe there or anywhere else on the mainland. The only safe place was on one of my many islands, which is where I am taking him.

I'm also taking you because he needs you. I've watched videos that were taken of you two by bounty hunters I hired. If you knew anything about his culture, you'd know that his people mate for life. Once you hump, you're basically married."

Krystal was shocked. He knew? She knew that videos were taken of her and the fox, but surely some things would be left unwatched. This guy wasn't just sleazy; he was perverted. The official continued.

"He isn't going to learn about modern ways. You are going to learn about his ways. You are going to look, act, and talk like his people. You are going to do this because it will make him happy. He will happy to see and hear something he understands and he will be happy because it is you who he understands."

Krystal always was curious about the fox's culture and she wanted him to be happy. Could she really adapt to his culture, to his beliefs, language, and customs?

"Just to clarify some things," the official continued, "Your transition to his way of life is going to be permanent. You will forget everything about your current culture. You will speak his language, eat his foods, where his people's manner of dress, and worship his gods. You will do this because you want to make him very happy and you know he would never be able to adapt to modern life. I will help you because I am a scientist at heart. The world needs to learn where it came from to truly know where it's going and you will help the world learn."

Krystal thought about it. She didn't like the man, but she loved the fox. She didn't trust the official, but what could she do? She couldn't really escape, especially with the fox in tow. She knew she didn't have a choice.

"I'll do it."

"Great choice, though I didn't give you a choice. You were going to go through with it no matter what, but it's great that you're willing to go through with it. It'll make everything easier for everyone. Won't your mate be happy when he hears you use words he can understand.

When we land, you're going to be separated from him for a while. You're going to be taken to your new home while my medical team checks him for any diseases and whatnot. It won't take long, but it'll give you enough time to change and learn a bit about his culture.

Remember that this is permanent. By the end of the year, you will neither speak not understand any modern language, spoken or written. All you will know is what he knows."

"It probably won't be so bad." Krystal thought to herself. Sure, she'd probably be as lost in his culture and he was in hers, but she'd adapt. She'd learn.

Moments later, the plane landed on the official's island.


	15. Chapter 14

Krystal followed the official and two guards as they led her to the house where she and the fox would be staying. The house was pretty plain and unpainted, clearly created from the same stones used by the Ancients in construction. The only things that really stuck out were the two fox statues standing just outside the door.

The inside wasn't as plain. Figures were carved and painted on the walls. A bed was in a corner on the other side of the house, right next to a small box and a bookshelf. There was also a small kitchen area and a bathroom. Other than the electric light for safety and bathroom plumbing for sanitation purposes, the house was devoid of any modern conveniences.

Krystal walked into the house, followed by the official and the two guards.

"It's nice." Krystal thought out loud as she looked around. The cabinets were filled with simple food and plates while the bookshelf contained mostly books and scrolls in the fox's language and a few in Cornerian that taught the fox's language. Krystal knew that she would be expected to study, worried about what would happen if she didn't learn the language or if the official caught her slipping into her native tongue. Looking inside the box, Krystal found the clothes she and the fox would be expected to wear. Reaching inside, she pulled out a simple dress. Long and thin, it was worn in the desert. Covering the arms and nearly reaching the ground, it would protect the wearer from the burning sand that would blow in the wind.

"Glad you like it" the official said as he watched her examine the house "Because you'll be living here with your husband for quite some time. At first, I'll be a little lenient. Since learning a new culture and language takes time, you'll be allowed to speak Cornerian for about a month. After that, you should have learned enough to speak only in his language. Defiance will be punished with a tiny bit of torture. Nothing much. A little water-boarding here; a little solitary confinement in an aboveground coffin there. Nothing bad enough to injure you or scar you for life. There are a few books on the shelves that'll help you learn his language and culture. You will also be given personal lessons from teachers I have hired.

The entire island is monitored 24/7. You may leave the house any time you want, but you aren't allowed to get past the signs. The entire staff is armed with tranquilizer rifles and is immune to the effects of the tranquilizers. I'll see you in a week to check on your progress. Your husband will be here soon. Good bye, Krystal."

Krystal watched as the official and guards left. Once the door closed, she grabbed a textbook that taught the fox's language. During the next hour, she familiarized herself with the alphabet and simple greetings.

"This won't be too bad" Krystal told herself, trying to remain optimistic "I can live with the fox without having to worry about anyone taking him away. I won't have to work anymore or worry about paying any bills. All I have to do is live with the fox. Soon, I'll be able to understand what he's saying and he'll be able to understand me."

Then it hit her.

"Falco. Bill. Katt."

She hadn't really thought about them since her abduction. Surely they'd miss her and the fox. She wished she was back at her house, but knew that there wasn't anything she could do about it. She and the fox were stuck on the island and had no way off. And even if they could get off, they had no idea where they were exactly. They had no map nor did they have any idea which direction the plane flew. They wouldn't be able to survive any escape attempt.

"Think positive" she told herself "There's no way out of here. I can either worry about things that I have no control over until I'm ready to kill myself or I can make the most out of this. I'm practically alone with the man of my dreams. I've got to stay positive."

Moments later, the fox walked in, followed by a doctor and two guards.

"He's been vaccinated and fixed" the doctor explained while the two foxes hugged each other "No matter how 'busy' you guys get, he won't be able to get you pregnant until the nanobots get reactivated."

The doctor and guards left while the fox and Krystal were still hugging. After a few minutes, the couple separated from their hug.

Krystal watched as the fox looked around. He searched the cabinets, shelves, and box, happy to find everything simple and familiar. Though he would miss the others, he was thrilled at the prospect of returning to his old life with the woman he loved.

"I love you, blue fox."

-------Krystal's house-------

"They're gone!"

Falco ran upstairs to find a hysterical Katt.

"They're gone, Falco!"

"Krystal?"

"And the fox. They're gone!"

"Maybe they went out for some fresh air."

"We're talking about a fox that can't understand the language and is afraid of large vehicles. I don't think she's stupid enough to take him out in public."

Falco was about to think of a counter-argument when the phone rang. Katt ran downstairs and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Katt."

Katt was shocked. It was the museum official.

"What do you want?"

"To offer you and your friends jobs. I know you guys miss the sense of adventure that your old professions brought you. Exotic locations. New discoveries made every day. You can't tell me that you don't miss all that."

"And if we refuse?"

"You can't tell me that you guys would rather serve burgers all your life or that you guys enjoy being on the run from the law. I know better because I've been watching you."

"You've been what? How?"

"A camera here. A microphone there. You guys really need to learn to lock your windows. My henchmen might sneak in and watch you shower."

"You're lying."

"Think what you want. You are currently using the phone in the kitchen. At about 8 this morning, you took a quick shower. I can't say that I didn't enjoy watching it."

"Why are you doing this? If you're looking for the fox, he's not here."

"I know. He and his blue wife are here on my island. If you ever want to see them again, you will have to work for me. It won't be too bad. It'll be just like before, only with better pay and free room and board. And if you want to talk to either of the foxes, you should brush up on his language. This time next year, the vixen won't understand a word of Cornerian. Just discuss it with your friends. If you decide to accept my offer, you have my number. Oh, and if you accept just to get close enough to kill me, please remember that I'm the one pulling all the strings. Try to kill me and you'll never see the foxes again. Good bye."

Katt was too shocked to hang up the phone. The museum official wasn't just creepy. He was a pervert who watched her in the shower with a secret camera and kidnapped two of her friends. A few minutes later, she finally hung up the phone and left to find Falco and Bill watching a movie in the living room.

"That was the museum official on the phone." She told them. Bill and Falco looked at her, shocked.

"What did he want?" asked Falco.

"He kidnapped the fox and Krystal and says that if we ever want to see them again, we should work for him."

"Like we'll work for him," Falco stated "what's stopping us from rescuing them? Where are they? At the museum again? At his house?"

"They're on his island. He says that if we work for him, he'll pay us a lot and we'll get to see them. He also implied that he'll remove the bounties off our heads if we agree."

"Damn. That fox was the only reason we're criminals. If it's the only way we'll get to see him again, then I guess we have no choice. I'll accept the offer."

"If you accept, I accept."

"And if both of you accept, I accept" added Bill "Life will be too boring without you guys around all day."

Katt walked back to the phone and dialed the museum official's number.

"We accept."

"Great. Your first assignment will begin in three days. You'll get to see the foxes in a few months if Krystal's progress is sufficient. I'll provide the language textbooks and the teachers."


	16. Chapter 15

The next day…

Krystal awoke to find the fox's arms wrapped around her. Savoring the contact, Krystal remained motionless until the fox woke up.

"Morning Foxy." Krystal cooed as the fox opened his eyes.

"Morning blue vixen." The fox cooed back. Though they didn't understand the words, they both understood each other. They snuggled for another half-hour before getting off the bed. The fox, being the first one off, opened the box and pulled out a sheet. Wrapping and tying the sheet around his waste, he grabbed a dress and tossed it to Krystal. Krystal quickly put it on before walking over to the kitchen area and grabbing a couple small loafs of bread. Handing one to the fox, they both sat on the floor and ate together.

"Hello, Foxy."

The fox froze in shock. Did she just greet him in his language? She continued.

"I trying learning your language. You help maybe me learn?"

She butchered the sentences, but the fox still understood her. Excited at the prospect of having an actual conversation with someone, the fox dropped his bread and hugged her.

"You're really learning my language?" the fox asked.

"Yes. I learn your language. Spend time not much though. Know few words phrases. What your name?"

"My name is Fox. What's your name?"

"My name is Krystal."

"Beautiful name."

Krystal hugged Fox. She didn't understand the first word, but knew that it was a compliment. For the first time, they understood what the other said. Krystal sighed; realizing that the only way this morning could get any better was if the others had been there to witness their first real conversation.

"Falco." Krystal blurted out. Fox looked at her, not understanding what she had just said. Realizing that he didn't know what 'Falco' means, she drew a crude sketch of the bird on the dusty floor with her finger.

Without warning, Krystal bolted out the door, pulling Fox along the way. She knew she'd be captured again, but she had to try. She needed to see the others again. She needed to see their faces and to hear their voices. The isolation was beginning to drive her mad.

"Something wrong?" the official asked over the intercom system "Why don't you two head back home?"

"I don't care." She screamed at the voice as she and Fox continued their mad dash "I need the others. We need the others. We need freedom and we need to be back home, our real home and not some house on an island."

"Freedom? You called being trapped in that house freedom? I've seen lab rats in cages that had more freedom than you had. It's better here. It's better for everyone."

"I don't care. We prefer that prison to this prison."

"Using plural pronouns when you should be using singular pronouns. You want to go back to that crime-riddled toxic wasteland you called home. What about the fox? He finally found a place that was familiar, that he could understand. Do you really think he wants to go back to that cesspool of a city? Do you really think that he likes smog and noise pollution? Here, you don't have to worry about traffic or smog. There are no worries here."

Four guards burst from the bushes. Two restrained Fox while the other two restrained Krystal.

"You may begin." The official told them through the intercom. Fox was held tightly while the two remaining guards threw Krystal on the ground and began kicking her. A few minutes later, when Krystal was badly bruised and unable to stand, the kicking stopped. The two guards lifted Krystal up and carried her back to the house while the others pulled Fox along. Once inside the house, the two guards slammed Krystal onto the soft bed.

"You two are to stay here until the fence is complete." A guard told them as the guards left "Try to leave again and we'll break your legs."

Krystal cried as she struggled in vain to sit up. Her dirty dress was torn up by the guards' kicking, revealing nasty cuts and bruises. Fox lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. Krystal struggled not to scream after Fox's actions made the pain almost unbearable.

"Why is this happening to us?" Krystal asked no one in particular "Fox and I are good people. I always try to do the right thing. When Fox was scared and alone, I took him into my home so that he could have a home too. When I needed comfort, when I needed somebody, Fox was right there to help me in any way he could.

"And now we're prisoners on an island. I'm probably never going to see my home or my friends again. And why? So that museum guy can write a book or whatever it is he does."

"Still having trouble adapting?" the museum official asked as he entered the house "Don't worry. Soon, this will be all you will know."

"What do you want?" demanded Krystal.

"The greatest civilization the world has ever seen." The museum official admitted "The Ancients were the best and the brightest. Had they not been consumed by war and natural disasters, all the world's problems would have been solved centuries ago. No disease would have been incurable. No star would have been too far to see and travel to. We would have had all the answers we would ever need."

"Why do you need us?"

"Because nobody knows more about the Ancients than your foxy friend. With his help, the greatest civilization in history will rise again. And you will help him because you love him and will do anything to help him. You will adapt to his way of life and you will help him rebuild his society."

"Why would you want to resurrect his society? Wouldn't it make more sense to simply create your own?"

"No, it makes more sense to use something that's been refined and perfected over thousands of years. Why would I want to go through the trouble of creating something that'll probably just implode on itself? His society is readymade. All that we need to do is let it grow and flourish once more."

"I don't like the idea. Civilizations rise and fall all the time. What worked once might not work all the time."

"It's not like you have much say in the matter. As you now know, you can't simply walk out of this experiment."

"Experiment? We're just a couple of lab rats to you?"

"Yes, but only temporarily. After we get the bugs worked out, the civilization will continue to grow until the world knows about the miracles of hard work, foresight, diligence, and sustainability. Today you will be lab rats. This time next year, you will be king and queen of what will again be the greatest civilization in the world."

"What's in it for you? I expected you to make yourself king."

"I am a scientist. My goal isn't to become rich or powerful. My goal is to satisfy my thirst for knowledge, to satisfy my natural scientific curiosity. You might become a queen, but I will still be your father."

"I already have a father."

"The old you is dying. You will be reborn a queen and I will be the man who created you. I will be the man who made you who and what you will be. I will be your father and your old self's parents will receive your old self's death certificate. They will be 'informed' that you swiftly died in a traffic accident outside of town."

"The 'old' me will never die."

"The old you will die, Krystal. The old you started the slow process of dying when you met the fox. You will be reborn. You must be reborn. It's for the benefit of all furkind."

Krystal wouldn't admit it, but she knew he was right. No matter how hard she tried, she was changing. The museum official continued.

"It's only a matter of time. It might be wise to spend less time worrying about your friends and more time spending time with your mate, my pet. The guards aren't afraid to use force."

Krystal could do nothing more than watch and wonder as the museum official left. What did he mean by "pet"? Were they merely the museum official's pets? She knew they were his guinea pigs, but pets? Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Maybe this life was better than her old life. There were no bills to pay and no traffic to worry about. There was no crime and the weather appeared to be decent enough. She didn't even have to worry about anyone taking Fox away from her.

But what about her friends? They were the reason she ran out and got beaten by the guards. She'd probably see them again, though she might not understand them and they might not understand her. It wouldn't matter. She was just starting a new life with the fox of her dreams and will soon be a queen for some reason. She'd jump for joy if she weren't so injured. For now, all she could do was smile.


	17. Chapter 16

The next two months went by slowly. With each passing day, Krystal felt increasingly isolated and confined. With each passing second, Krystal's old self came closer to death as her new self grew closer to being fully born. It was a slow process and she would survive it. She was given no other choice.

The problem was just how isolated she and Fox were. They were confined to a small area on an island in the middle of an ocean she had no way of identifying. The only other people on the entire island were the official and his guards and workers and they would be incredibly hostile if she dared get out of line. As she had learned months earlier, they had no problems with beating her close to death.

At least she had Fox. The first and only man she had ever loved, he was the only reason she wanted to survive this ordeal. He was the only person in months to show genuine kindness to her and she wasn't going to give up and die, leaving him alone on the island prison.

Today was different, though. Today, she was finally going to see her friends for the first time since her capture.

"Good morning, Krystal. You seem unusually cheerful today."

"Today is the day our friends will be visiting us, Fox. I haven't seen them in months."

"Friends?"

"Those people we've been living with before we were taken to this island. I'll finally be able to talk to a friendly face, besides yours."

"The nice people here aren't your friends?"

"Nice? They broke into our home, drugged us, brought us to this island prison so that they could use us in an experiment like lab rats, and beat me close to death when I made it clear I wasn't thrilled with being separated from my friends and family."

"I thought the beating was part of some bizarre ritual or rite of passage. I'll admit your world didn't make any sense to me. From what little I observed, your people are too fast paced, too obsessed with appearances, ate terrible food, breathe poisonous air, spoke nonsensical babble as a common language, and interacted with large metal death machines on a daily basis. Your "tel-vision" box thing was kind enough to show me some things, though I couldn't understand a word it said."

"I'd be offended if I cared enough about my old life. I've forgotten most things about it and would like to forget the rest. All I care about now is spending time with you and meeting my friends."

"Should we get out of bed?"

"No, Fox. I've been neglecting you in my hurry to learn your language and customs and not get beaten again and I'm going to fix that."

"What do you have in mind?"

"The people here have cameras everywhere that allow them to look where they want when they want. I know the guy that's in charge of everything here enjoys watching dirty videos. I say we take off what little we're wearing and give him a show he'll never forget."

-Museum Official's office-

The official had just come in from an early breakfast when he caught a glimpse of the fox couple mating in front of one of the hidden cameras. In a rush to satisfy his obsessive desire to record his thoughts and observations, he runs to his desk and presses 'record' on his tape recorder.

"August 27, whatever year this is:

This morning, just before 6:30, I caught the 'original pair' mating in front of several of my hidden cameras. The movements started out slow and gentle, but quickly grew increasingly wild with each passing second. Though this type of behavior would normally be punished in any other experiment of this nature, I have instead decided to reward this behavior at a later time today. In fact, I will have my leading medical scientists find a way to make Krystal's, 'the original female', body produce more egg cells. It would be unwise to allow the society's future king and queen to become infertile too soon.

Speaking of king and queen, Falco's team has been making progress in their search for other Ancients that have been frozen in time. So far, fifteen individuals have been unfrozen and are being observed as we speak. It's only a matter of time before they are introduced to their king and queen.

Soon, Falco and his team will be of no use to us as archeologists. That doesn't mean they will be of no use to us at all. The society needs more people and Falco and his team are prime candidates for the original pair's harem. I find it hard to wait, but it will be worth it in the end just to see that bird in an even more degrading position. It's not like he has a choice nor will he see it coming. As soon as his usefulness ends, he and his team will be ambushed, drugged, and cleansed of this world's toxic influences. Soon, they will live only to serve the original pair.

It's all falling into place faster than I have ever dreamed possible. At this rate, the entire world, or at least the survivors, will be under the rule of their new king and queen and I will be the puppet master. The world will bow down to them after the flames have subsided and the dead have been buried and I will be the one pulling the strings. My only fear is that the inevitable war will claim my life before my dream is fulfilled. No matter. Men are born one day and die another and I am no different. But my dream will live on. My society will survive after every other society crumbles. Unlike millennia ago, there will be no other warring nation to destroy the society. There will be only one left and it will be closer to perfect than any other society, past or present.

End log entry."

The official sat down and thought for a moment. He would have to prepare Fox and Krystal for their roles as king and queen. There might be some resistance from Fox, but that would subside once he realized the importance of his role. He would eventually need to teach Falco and his team the "joys" of servitude, and he would need to protect his society from war. Once the war was over, he would need to educate the surviving masses. All opposition would need to be dealt with, either by imprisonment or execution.

-Fox and Krystal- 11:45 am-

The pair had just finished when the official and several guards entered their home.

"That was quite a show." The official told them in their language as he lowered a box onto the ground, "I wouldn't have expected less from the royal couple."

"What do you want?" Krystal demanded as she quickly covered up her breasts with the sheet.

"What do you mean by 'royal couple'?" Fox also demanded.

"As Krystal here already knows, I'm trying to rebuild your society." The official explained as he opened the box, "Since you are the first two members of your rebuilt civilization, you two will be its king and queen. Like it or not, you two will be respected, worshipped, and obeyed."

"What if I don't want to be king?" Fox asked as he inched closer to Krystal, "What if I prefer the simple life we have now?"

"Who said royal life was complicated?" the official explained, "The society will practically run itself. If you still don't want to be king, I'm sure a quick beating will change your mind. You'll just get a few beatings daily until you change your mind. If that fails to work, then you'll just be another expendable pair of guinea pigs. You two will be buried alive or encased alive in a metal statue. I'm sure you don't find the combination of suffocation and claustrophobia appealing."

"What do you want, exactly?" Krystal asked as she wrapped her arm around Fox, "You can't honestly think I'm buying your 'science' crap. You must have some motivation, other than scientific curiosity and book deals."

"Yes, I have my motivations. If you must know, you will be mostly for show. Though you will wear the crowns, I will be the one in charge of making everything happen. I will be the puppet master. Now, get dressed in these royal garbs I brought you. I don't care how uncomfortable you are with being naked in front of me. I'm not afraid to have my guards break a few of your ribs."

Fox and Krystal nodded as they crawled out from under the sheet and hurried to the box. They quickly pulled out a pair of identical robes and put them on.

"The king and queen weren't two separate beings." the official explained as he pulled out their crowns from the box, "Like all couples in their society, they were considered one being. That is why you're wearing identical robes. You will look, think, and act the same. Now pull on your hoods. The crowns weren't meant to be worn bare against the head."

The couple quickly complied before donning their crowns.

"Your friends will be brought here." The official explained as his guards blocked the doorway, "It is important that you two don't leave this fenced area until the world is ready. It would be unwise to let you leave your kingdom too soon."

"When are they coming?" Krystal asked as she and Fox sat down on their bed.

"They'll be here shortly." The official reassured her, "They just need to be briefed about the situation so far. They're also being forced to change into something a little more traditional for the civilization I'm rebuilding. I can assure you they'll be here in less than an hour. Now just stay there and relax. This book will help you understand your roles in society. Though the Ancients valued simplicity, the king and queen were expected to follow complex rules concerning speech, behavior, and dress. We will not tolerate any deviation from the pre-established guidelines set forth by the only known civilization that would be able to not only survive, but also thrive in these turbulent times."

"This is a bit much." Krystal told him as she started reading the first page, "You know I never signed up for any of this."

"Won't Anpu find this insulting?" Fox asked as he adjusted his crown, "I was supposed to be his sacrifice, his slave for all eternity. I was deemed barely worthy enough to speak his name. Now you're telling me my mate and I are king and queen, two of his avatars?"

"Krystal, honey." The official explained, trying to sound sincere and sympathetic, "in case you haven't noticed, life isn't fair. Nobody cares if you never wanted this. The world will soon be consumed by flames started by greed, fueled by apathy, and fanned by pride. I'm offering you two mercy, salvation if you will.

"Fox, from what I heard, you were frozen in that crystal for quite some time. If you were supposed to serve him, I would think you would have started quite some time ago. I don't think a deity that's supposed to be merciful is going to punish you, the only two people left alive that still worship him, for acting as his only available avatars."

"What kind of king are you going to force me to be?" Fox demanded, "Am I a warrior king? Am I also a healer or farmer?"

"You'll be a priest." The official answered, "You two will be a priest and priestess. You will work to serve Anpu and will be his mouth, spreading his word to the people. You two will eventually learn to speak and listen to him and to carry out his will."

"And you're sure he won't mind?"

"I've read every holy book and every decision made by various priests and priestesses that have been recorded down and saved from fire, air, water, rot, and time. I know he won't mind."

"Whatever. Just shut up until my friends arrive." Krystal told him as she wrapped her arm around Fox.

"Such language from a priestess. If I didn't care about ruining your new robe, I'd have you beaten for that."


	18. Chapter 17

Fox and Krystal watched as Falco, Katt, and Bill walked into the house.

"Hey guys." Falco said in the Ancients' language, "It's been awhile."

"Hey." Krystal responds automatically, "What's new?"

"You guys were in a porno." Bill states as he looks around the house.

"What's a porno?" Fox asks as he adjusts his crown.

"What do you mean we were in a porno?" Krystal asks, shocked.

"I've been secretly recording your more 'romantic' moments." The museum official tells them, "It gets expensive funding Falco's archeological adventures, so I sold the videos to various markets worldwide."

"Your parents were pissed." Falco added, "They said something about tracking down the dirt-bag responsible as well as finding you. They were told you died in a car wreck."

"What are you wearing?" Bill asked.

"Royal robes and crowns." Krystal stated, "Since Fox was the first Ancient the museum guy could get his hands on, he made Fox and me the royal couple.

"Any particular reason you made them the 'royal couple'?" Bill asked the museum official.

"In the name of science." The museum official explains, "You see, it's not enough to simply find a few broken pots. No. To truly understand how they lived, you have to recreate their lives. You have to solve problems the way they did. You have to live how they did, speak what they said, and think what they thought. That's why Fox here is the greatest thing in our field. He's a living, breathing specimen that is relatively untainted by modern concepts and technology. He's king because they need a king. He and she don't have any real power, though. They're merely figureheads, puppets if you will. I will be in control, ready to pull the plug if things turn sour."

"I see."

"Well, we should probably wrap things up." The museum official told them, "You've got some work to do before your next 'assignment' and they need to study. In his society, royalty had to obey a long list of rules concerning dress, speech, and behavior. It wouldn't be good for his society if they dressed up like hobos, cursed like sailors, and behaved like hooligans."

"I still don't understand." Fox pointed out, "What's a porno and how do you record it? Is it written down or drawn? I still don't quite understand. Why would it make my mate's parents mad? Is a porno a bad thing?"

"It's best you know as little about the outside world's filth as possible." The museum official explained to him, "You see, the outside world is bad. As you may have learned in your short period of 'freedom', if you could call it that, the outside world is dirty, ugly, loud, selfish, and just plain corrupt. It tempts you with promises of fun and then traps you in a world of addiction, apathy, and a very monotonous wake-work-eat-sleep lifestyle. The few control the many and the dishonest enjoy more success than the harder working.

By the time your great civilization is up and running again, you will have forgotten about the outside world. It will be just you, your mate, and your people. You will pretend to rule and you will mate. Meanwhile, my loyal soldiers will begin cleansing the outside world. We will pit nation against nation. We will strike when the world is weak from constant warfare and we will cleanse the world. When the dust settles and the slain are buried, only then can the world heal."

"Why are you telling us this?" Krystal asked, "I didn't want this. I didn't want to be kidnapped and forced to memorize this freak'n phone book of a manual. I didn't want robes and crowns. All I wanted was a nice, simple life with Fox. We could have lived simply and saved enough for a house in the countryside. We could have lived and dressed simple. Why this? Why make the first Ancient you find a king?"

"It doesn't matter what you want." The official explained, "All that matters is what the world needs and the world needs me to push the reset button. I tell you this because I hate keeping secrets and I know telling you won't hurt. And who says royal life isn't simple? After you master the look, language, and behavior, it'll become second nature. It'll be just like walking. You don't think about the complex series of leg and foot movements. You just walk. Also, you will forget everything I told you about my plans. I will make sure of it."

"What about us?" Falco asked, "We heard your plans too. What's to stop one of us from simply going to the media?"

"Plans like mine are a dime a dozen." The museum official explained, "Tell anyone and it will be dismissed as just another scheme cooked up by some lunatic. My plan is too planned out to fail, trust me. Every possible variable is accounted for and all paths lead to victory."

"What about my parents?" Krystal asked, "They're among the most powerful people in the world. The only reason I didn't go to them was because they would've separated me from Fox. They'll find out you're responsible for all of this and they will hunt you down."

"You think I only released the porno for money?" the museum official asked as if he were insulted, "When I plan for everything, I plan for everyone too. Their power comes from wealth and influence, both of which are useless here. If they come alone to avoid detection, they'll be easily dealt with by my loyal guards. If they come with an army, they'll have to get past my formidable defenses. Though it was not my intention, you're my guarantee they won't bomb the island."

"What if they don't come?" Krystal asked.

"They'll come." The museum official explained, "I know how people like them think and act. If their offspring is in danger, no matter how old their offspring, they'll rush in to save the day. Once they're captured, they'll have to become Ancients too. It'll be the only way they can even see you outside of pornographic movies."

"I would still like to know what porno is." Fox pointed out, "Also, what are porno gaphic moofies and are they a type of porno?"

"Sweet childlike innocence. Nothing less would have pleased your god, Fox. Born, bred, and fed by ignorance, it is the first, last, and only bastion of the truest, purest love and happiness. Don't lose your innocence, Fox. You can still hump like the fox you are, but don't lose your innocence. It's best you remain ignorant of the horrors that haunt both the sane and the crazy. Forget about the porno. It's a terrible, terrible thing. Just focus on Krystal."

"I really want to know." Fox pointed out.

"I know you do and I know you'll be disappointed when you find out what it is. It's best you forget all about porno. Krystal, it's in your best interest to keep him in the dark. My guards have broken bones before. Ribs. Thighs. Spines. Skulls. You name it; they've broken it. It will be a shame if the king and queen have to spend a few weeks in casts. This meeting has run on a bit too long. Falco, his friends, and I have a lot of work to do and you two have some studying."

After a quick exchange of goodbyes, Krystal and Fox watched the others leave their home.

"What should we do now?" Fox asked as boredom began to set in.

"We can snuggle." Krystal suggested, "I can also 'play' with you."

"I'm not in the mood." Fox told her, "I still don't know what a 'porno' is."


	19. Chapter 18

Krystal awoke to the sound of someone sneaking outside.

"Wake up." she told Fox, "Someone's sneaking outside."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "Maybe it's just a guard wanting to be the first to attack us if we try to escape."

One of the figures outside shown a flashlight into their home. Krystal got out of bed, ready to guard Fox with her life. Fox, on the other hand, wanted to examine the new light invading their home. When they quietly opened the door, Krystal could see that it was her parents.

"Thank goodness we finally found you." her mother said as she hugged Krystal. To Krystal's horror, she found she could no longer understand her native tongue.

"It's time to get you out of here." her father told her, "I knew we shouldn't have let you move out on your own."

The reunion was cut short when the museum official walked into the house with a few of his guards.

"Touching." he said, wiping a fake tear out of his eye, "Now my collection is two pieces closer to completion."

"Who are you?" Krystal's father demanded.

"I am the owner of this island you so kindly donated yourselves to." he answered, "Welcome to your new home. You'll have to stay with your daughter and her husband until your home is finished. Oh, and you'll have to brush up on an ancient language. You'll find you and her can't talk to each other anymore."

"Give me one good reason not to kick your ass." Krystal's father growled as his right hand balled into a fist.

"I'll give you a few." he told Krystal's father, "First, I have more guards waiting inside. Second, is that any way to act in front of your daughter and her husband? Third, I'm here to help you."

"What kind of help can you possibly give us?" Krystal's father asked.

The guards raised their guns, firing tranquilizer darts into Krystal's parents.

"Sweet dreams." he told them mockingly as the guards carried them away. He turned and faced Fox and Krystal. "Nothing more to see here, you two. Go back to sleep."

Krystal wanted to run after her parents, but knew the museum official wouldn't tolerate it. Rather than risk further beatings, she decided to take the museum official's advice and went back to sleep.

Morning came quickly.

"Who were those people last night?" Fox asked as he and Krystal ate their breakfast.

"Those were my parents." she told him, "They came to rescue me, but fell into a trap."

"What do you think's going to happen to them?" Fox asked.

"They're probably going to live in what's going to become our village. I don't know what their roles are going to be. Probably farmers or something."

"They seemed nice." Fox commented, "What did they say?"

"I don't know." Krystal told him, "I couldn't really understand a word they said. The words sounded familiar. I just can't remember what they meant."

"Do you think they like me?" Fox asked, "I mean, did I make a good first impression?"

"Don't worry about it." Krystal told him as she handed him his robe, "If I know that museum guy, which I kind of don't, we'll probably meet them today after he takes away their stuff, explains to them their new life, and then dumps them here so that they can better learn the language and customs, maybe."

"If only you could have met my parents. Before I was chosen to be a sacrifice, I lived with them. When they would have learned you were my mate, they would have showered you with homemade gifts. My mother would have taught you some tips for pleasing me while my dad taught me how to please you. Then they'd let us have the house to ourselves all day so that we could put those tips to use. What will your parents do when they learn we're mates."

"Like I already told you a while ago, my society's a lot less 'open'."" she began, "Since it takes more than sex to make us life partners where I grew up, they wouldn't really understand just how permanent this is. My dad would give you a few tips before and after a few threats. To him, you'd just be another male who'd fuck me and then abandon me. It would take a long, annoying ceremony where I'd wear a dress and you'd were a suit and one of those ties you thought were trying to strangle you like a snake. After the ceremony, you'd be expected to carry me into our home. Judging by how frail you still look, that last part would probably cripple you."

"Why would we have to do those things?" Fox asked.

"Tradition. It used to be that only the rich would go to such lengths for something that likely wouldn't last long before the couple divorced, er… stopped being mates for life without dying. Then, everyone else thought they had to do it."

"Sounds stupid."

"It is stupid." Krystal agreed, "Who cares if you're more used to skirts than I am or if I'm more used to pants than you are? They should just shut up and accept that I don't want to go into debt just for some fancy ceremony where everyone's bored out of their mind. Looks like the museum guy's back with my parents."

"This is where you two will be living while we work on your house." the museum official told Krystal's parents while the guards forced them inside, "You have your books on how to speak, read, and write the language as well as customs and clothes and whatnot."

Krystal's mother ran over and hugged Krystal.

"Keep in mind their food is laced with aphrodisiacs." the museum official told them parents, "In his culture, which you are a part of, sex isn't taboo. As the royal couple, they're expected to try to make as many heirs and possible. Heck, he might even ask you to join in."

"That's… ew." Krystal's mother grimaced.

"It's their way of life." the museum official reminded her, "You won't be allowed to leave this fenced area."

"You can't keep us here!" Krystal's father shouted.

"I can and I will." the museum official told him, "You'll like your new life better. There are no stressful desk jobs here. You two will start over with a clean slate, parents of the king and queen. A guard will return with your new clothes, books, and bed. I'll see you two next week to check up on your progress."

The four foxes silently watched the museum official leave before Krystal's mother broke the silence.

"Now what?" she asked.

"I don't know." her husband said.

"Did that man hurt you?" she asked Krystal, "Who's your friend?"

"I… I can't understand you." Krystal told her mother.

"Please tell me that man was lying and that you can understand me." her mother pleaded.

Krystal looked at her mother, confused. What was her mother telling her?

"I'm sorry." she told her mother, "I can't understand you."


	20. Chapter 19

A few months had passed since Krystal's parents had found her. During that time, her parents had learned enough of the language to get by/

"Good morning, Krystal." her father said as he and his wife entered Krystal's home, "Good morning, Fox."

"Good morning, dad-in-law." Fox said.

"Just call me dad." he told Fox, "Dad-in-law just doesn't roll off the tongue and there's little need for such trivial technicalities."

"Where's mom-in… I mean mom?" Fox asked.

"She's preparing some treats." Fox's father-in-law told him, "How are things?"

"Still learning how to be king." Fox admitted, "It's hard when your only subjects are your mate's parents. It's all still a big adjustment from my previous life."

"What was your old life like?" the older fox asked.

"I was an offering to Anpu." Fox explained, "From birth, I was destined to be sacrificed. My parents did their best to make my life as comfortable as they could. I still dream about them from time to time.

Anyway, I eventually moved into the temple. I wore a priestess robe and spent a few years mentally preparing myself. Then, the big day came. I was sealed inside a crystal and was perfectly preserved for millennia. When I say perfectly preserved, I mean I was revived as soon as my containments failed.

I spent a few days in one of your cities. It was loud and dirty. I had to live in my mate's house until that guy had his henchmen capture Krystal and me."

"That guy who had you captured. Do you know his name?"

"No." Fox admitted, "I asked him before. He said it wasn't my business to know who he was and that he would have me beaten like Krystal was beaten if I asked again."

"There has to be a way off this island." Krystal's dad thought out loud, "The airport is well guarded. The shores are probably monitored 24/7."

"Do you think we'll ever escape?" Fox asked.

"I thought you liked it here."

"I do." Fox told him, "Everything's simple. It's quiet. It's just that I doubt Krystal or you guys could ever really enjoy this way of life after getting so used to your old lives."

"We'll adapt." Krystal's father assured Fox, "This place isn't that bad once you get past the Big Brother vibe."

=====Krystal=====

Krystal stood behind her house, thinking to herself.

"I'm beginning to hate it here. It's too quiet and lonely. Fox and my parents aren't enough. I need Falco. I need Katt. I even need Bill, that asshole I used to work for, the mailman, and that crazy guy on the street corner who flashed his dick at drivers and pedestrians alike. I feel like I'm losing my mind.

That museum guy promised me I'd be queen of a lot of people. Where are they?

I need to fuck. Where's Fox? Probably still with my dad. If he doesn't go home soon, he's going to watch me crush my mate's pelvis into dust. I'm going insane! I'm even willing to fuck Katt.

Maybe not her. I may be desperate, but I'm not willing to experiment. Not even a friendly peck on the cheek. Maybe I'll fuck Falco. I'll introduce Falco to sex and Fox to polygamy if I have to.

Poor simple Fox. Taken from his home and thrust into the modern world only to be returned to his old life by a mad man bent on world domination. Only his old life is now an empty, lonely world.

To him, sex is marriage. Simple is best. Love is pure and lust is just a peculiar feeling. Oh how I envy him. Always happier with the simpler things. Speaking of simple, I hope he's ready for the fucking of a lifetime."

=====Falco=====

Falco trusted few people. Two of those people were trapped on an island with and by a madman and the other two were standing behind him.

"Any word?" Katt asked.

"None." Falco told her, "I don't understand it. Krystal's parents should have returned long ago. Where could they be?"

"Perhaps I can answer that question."

Falco dreaded that voice. He turned around to find the museum official and two of his guards standing beside him. It was always the same two guards. Sometimes there were more, but those two were always included.

"What do you want?" Falco asked, "We're already breaking our backs digging so you don't break our legs. You have two of our friends. What more do you want?"

"My my. Is that any way to talk to your friendly employer?" the museum guy asked, "I'm here to offer you one last mission before you are free from your involuntary employment. Don't worry. I won't have you or your friends arrested or killed. By the way, how are you learning the foxes' language?"

"We know enough to get by." Falco told him, "What's our mission?"

"There's a new temple site located northwest of where you found that fox. They say it contains more people in suspended animation. It'll be your job to do a quick examination of that temple, locate the 'sacrifices', and bring them to the museum. There' you will wait with the 'sacrifices' for me to officially relieve you of your employment. Leave early and I might just renew your contract. You will leave for your assignment tomorrow morning. Do you understand?"

"I do." Falco answered.

"Good. Have fun tomorrow. Good bye."

After the museum official left, Falco let out a sigh of relief.

"Just one more job." Falco said, "One last quick examination and retrieval and we're done!"

"What about Krystal?" Katt asked.

"There's nothing we can do for her or Fox while we're being monitored by that museum guy." Falco explained, "Sure, he supplies our only transportation to that island, but we'll find another way."

"I hope so." Katt told him, "I don't trust that guy not to harm them. He doesn't seem that… stable. There's always something off about that guy that unnerves me."

"I know." Falco comforted her, "He creeps me out too."

=====Museum Guy=====

"Everything's going to plan." the museum guy thought to himself, "Soon, that blue vixen will be reunited with her friends, this time permanently."

He mapped out the island in his head. Southeast of Fox's home, a village will be built for the other Ancients and whoever he decides to allow to live on the island, voluntarily or otherwise. The royal family traditionally lived some distance from the main village so that they wouldn't be disturbed in their work. Of course, the parents of the royal couple would live with them, as would their slaves, guards, and advisors. Falco and friends would make great slaves.


End file.
